


择日疯，撞日死

by shuixieqian



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Summary: 雪貂发情paro发情期还是处的话不做就会死





	择日疯，撞日死

狛枝凪斗是个疯子。  
日向不禁再次这么想。  
狛枝在之前的会议中各种明示暗示要跟自己做搭档，来探查这栋荒废的别墅，结果两人出师不利，在二楼一脚踩进陷阱——先不说一个正经别墅为什么会有陷阱，还没等他们花时间找出口，更糟糕的事情就发生了，狛枝起不来了。  
然而又不仅仅是从上面摔下来扭到脚而已。  
作为搭档，日向还是很尽职尽责地用绷带帮狛枝把扭伤处包扎好，同时也因为一下拉进的距离发现，狛枝好像有点不对劲，他未免也流太多汗了。  
身体也一直在颤抖。  
而且安静得奇怪。  
这也太不像狛枝了。  
日向迟疑了一下，为了避免自己泄愤害死狛枝之类的流言传出，他抬起狛枝从下来开始，一直低着的头。  
狛枝吃了一惊，被他照个正着，又急忙把手电筒推开。  
“日向君，你是想乘机弄瞎我吗？”  
狛枝试图开他那些恶劣的玩笑，不过这次说话也颤颤巍巍的，像一个害怕的人在勉强自己一样。  
虽然狛枝很快移开手电筒，但是日向还是看到了，狛枝的脸很红，他的眼睛变成竖瞳，耳朵变尖，这些都是发情的征兆。  
日向大脑慢半拍地接受这个信息，然后炸了。  
“你！你发情了！”日向控制不住大叫出来，回声在这个空间不断回荡，一遍遍冲击着两人的耳朵，日向一下捂住嘴，又忍不住小声低吼，“你自己都不算发情期的吗！你至少该知道……”  
日向-处男-只有理论知识-创，手足无措。他关了手电筒站了一会，又打开手电筒假装看密室的构造，结结巴巴地说：“呃……我……反正我是没有办法回避了，这是你的错吧，你、你自己……快一点……”  
空间里狛枝的暧昧呼吸越来越清晰，像粘腻的舌头舔着日向的耳朵，弄得他坐立不安。  
但是，这不对。这个声音对发情来说，又太平缓了。  
日向想到一个可能，猛地转过头去，狛枝的手还放在双腿之间，只不过已然意识不清，脸上露出困惑又委屈的神色，像在迷惑为什么还是这么不舒服。  
“你不会是第一次……吧……”  
这下日向更不知所措了。  
如果是处，在第一次发情的时候不做就会激素爆棚而死，所以大家对待第一次发情期都是慎之又慎的，至少绝对不会是这样，在荒废的别墅的密室里，两个交情不怎么好的人，连一点准备、一点提示都没有！  
同样是处男，连自己发情期还没有的日向也很委屈啊！  
但是，这已经是争分夺秒救命的事了，他别无选择。  
这可都是狛枝的错，可不是他占便宜。虽然能占到狛枝的便宜那一定是……打住！  
日向关了手电筒，来到狛枝面前，狛枝马上像菟丝花一样缠上他，日向才知道，这个总是硬气得很不饶人的家伙，原来也会这么柔软。  
软滑的嘴唇摩擦着他的脸，手臂勾着他的脖子，双腿夹住他的腰，用不着日向多想，日向也没法多想，他只能赶紧抱住不安分的狛枝，避免自己倒下去。  
这太快了。  
快得好像理应如此。  
在黑暗之中，双方胡乱摸索着，日向都不知道他们两个什么时候开始接吻的。先是唇齿相依，随后舌头叩开门扉，日向无师自通地卷着狛枝的舌头，用舌尖撩拨着口腔里的其他地方，交换着唾液。  
手也是。日向来回摸着狛枝的腰，衣服就这么掀起来了，那下面是手感极好的皮肤，紧紧贴着手掌，只要日向稍有动作，就回应似的轻轻颤抖，好像受不了了。  
裤子紧绷的地方也是，因为狛枝坐在日向身上，那个地方来回相互摩擦，一朝解开，两个肉棒迫不及待地弹出来亲密接触，那是更加舒爽的肉感带来的饱足感。  
但是这个姿势对新手的日向来说稍微有点吃力了，他想也不想地翻身把狛枝压在下面，咬了一下狛枝的下唇，沿着他的下巴亲下来，含住那个不断跳动的喉结，双手分开狛枝的双腿。  
“咕唔……哈啊……”  
狛枝发出湿漉漉的宛如哭泣一般的声音，弓起身子，像在催促他快点一般。日向此刻突然很想看对方的脸。那张总是保持理智的脸，微笑也好，夸奖也好，总是保持着狛枝特有的理智，然而此刻，这张脸上肯定只有淫乱得不行的意乱情迷吧。  
日向的心脏砰砰砰地打鼓，越打越响，像要破出胸口。  
这样的狛枝……  
日向把长裤褪下丢到一边，手下是狛枝紧实的大腿。  
失去了视觉，听觉跟触觉又更灵敏了。  
日向继续往下，一口咬住狛枝的锁骨，那里有个明显的凹陷，日向只是这样用舌尖缓缓舔过，就觉得性感极了，这是他平时绝对不会去注意的事情。  
狛枝的手紧紧揪着他的短发，但是在这种情况下，这点疼痛反倒像一种调味剂，让这滋味更刺激了。  
这样的狛枝……真可爱啊。  
日向想着出现在平时绝对会被唾弃的话，他一只手穿过狛枝左腿的膝弯，把这边腿抬起来，另一只手沿着狛枝的大腿内侧一路往上，摸了一把根部敏感的肌肤，摸上狛枝的性器。  
因为发情期早就高高翘起的性器像是到了极限，不断有液体从顶端流下来，把狛枝的柱身都弄得滑滑的，下面两个蛋也被打湿了。  
日向脱口而出：“好多水！”  
他说完紧张了一下，不过狛枝只是难耐地蹭着他的身体，嘴里发出放荡的无意义的叫声。  
日向突然有点失落，他也不懂自己失落些什么。  
他摸了一会狛枝怒张的性器，黑暗助长了邪恶势力，日向甚至在脑海中跟着手指一起描摹狛枝的形状，同时用这些前液涂满手指。  
他一定是……被狛枝带起了发情期，不然怎么会对接下来要做的事感到这么兴奋呢？  
或许是因为进入发情的状态，狛枝的身体很放松，日向没有受到什么阻碍手指就进去了。  
里面又湿又软，紧紧地贴着他收缩着，那种感觉太过舒爽，爽得此前一直用左手自己解决的日向大脑轰地一下，反射性想把手指抽出来，却被狛枝用双腿勾住腰，手臂控制不住，手指又重新插进去。  
“呜啊！”  
狛枝骤然拔高声音，愉快的甜蜜泄露出来。  
日向下意识在狛枝体内搅动着手指，感受着内部绵软又富有弹性的触感，“咕咚”地咽了口唾沫，狛枝叫得更厉害了，带着哭腔叫着他的名字：  
“唔……哈啊……日向……日向君……创君……快一点……”  
日向有一瞬间大脑一片空白。  
他从前无法理解为什么AV里叫个名字就可以射了，但是他现在似乎有点懂了。  
狛枝第一次这么叫他，他知道是他。  
日向草草扩张了一下，抽出手指，就把分身抵着狛枝的后穴，一点一点推进去。  
他倒是想快点，不过就算他不是巨根，勃起的分身跟手指也不是一个等级的，这还是在狛枝发情的情况下，无论是前面还是后面都做好了准备，不然狛枝非受伤不可。  
狛枝用身体诠释着他的饥渴，明明被塞得满满的，还是想要更多，等他全部进去之后，更是自己动起来。  
不过，日向怎么会同意，这应该是他的主场才对。  
控制欲在这一刻爆发，日向抓住狛枝的臀瓣，手指陷入厚实的肉里，托着狛枝悬空的下身一下一下大开大合地操干着。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
狛枝尖叫着挺起下身主动迎合着日向的动作。  
膨胀的柱身填满内部，每一次抽动都能摩擦到甬道内每一处角落，猛地抽出时带出水来，有一些溅到两人的腿上，重重地插入时又把一些液体撞回去，压成粘液。  
在黑暗中，其他感官都被放大了。  
空间里回荡着狛枝时高时低撩拨人心的呻吟声，肉体撞击的声音也十分明显，借由身体作为媒介传过来的水声更是直接通达耳鼓。  
日向下意识模仿着自己看过的AV，空出一只手摸索着抚上狛枝的胸口。胸前的两颗乳粒也因为激素的刺激变得硬硬的，但是日向来回把玩着，却觉得手感说不出的好。  
因为空出一只手玩弄狛枝的乳头，日向的动作慢下来。又是几十个回合，时间好像变得无比漫长，他最后抬着狛枝的下巴亲上去，舌头长驱直入，舔过上颚，又骚扰着狛枝的舌根，同时下身死死地抵住一点，最后射在狛枝体内。  
“哈啊……唔……咕嗯……”  
狛枝的腿还软软地挂在日向腰上，此时日向托着狛枝的脸，不断变换着角度交换这个吻。他无意识中摸到狛枝的耳朵，边缘是圆的，狛枝的发情期已经过了。  
日向后知后觉地意识到这是什么意思，狛枝还被他抱在怀里，他们的下体还紧密相连，甚至自己的分身又有了抬头的迹象。  
日向一只手顺着狛枝后背的凹陷处暧昧地来回抚摸，狛枝发出像小动物一样的噫呜声，并没有推开他打一架的意思，哪怕他手的位置越来越低，捏上他的屁股。  
也是，他的分身都还在狛枝身体里呢，日向动了一下，牵扯到那里，狛枝就喘得更厉害了。  
日向内心突然有一个难以置信的猜测。就算他猜错了，情况也不会更糟。  
“狛枝，你的发情期已经过了。”  
日向都没想到，当自己开口的时候，声音会这么哑。  
“……哈……日向君真是……总在这种方面很敏锐呢。”  
狛枝低低地笑了几声，不做反驳。  
“你是故意的，故意挑的时间地点，故意挑的……我。”  
日向的呼吸又变重了，毕竟这意味着什么，实在让人无法冷静。  
“呵呵，是这样呢，想着日向君这种笨蛋，就算讨厌我，也肯定不会见死不救吧，结果真是可喜可贺呢……唔？！”  
日向不轻不重地在狛枝身体里划个弧度，打断了狛枝气人的话。  
“你为什么……还紧紧咬着我不放，狛枝，嗯？”  
狛枝被日向弄得大腿不受控制地颤抖，过了好一会才消化刚刚小穴里传过来的快感。  
“哈……你才是……为什么……还不从我身体里出来啊……日向君？”  
“可能……跟你的理由一样吧。”  
日向再次亲上狛枝，同时抬起狛枝一条腿往上压，身体贴得更近了。  
狛枝差点要跳起来，声音全都被吞没了。  
他的双手再次搭上日向的脖子，只不过这一次，他无比的清醒。  
日向不会去问狛枝为什么不直接说，要这样拐弯抹角，因为那个时候，他肯定当狛枝在说疯话。正如狛枝也不会问他，你这样是算喜欢我？有些事，两人心知肚明就可以了，说出来反而不好收场。  
只不过……狛枝好不容易解放了嘴，喘着气说：“哈啊……日向君……你还记得……我们是在做任务的过程中吗？”  
“……”  
还是想打狛枝。  
于是日向创又用他的大棒棒鞭策了狛枝一通。


End file.
